


You & Me

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cute Kids, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Tsukishima is married to a woman, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio were always rivals and best friends until they fell for one another. Ten years after their short-lived love affair, Hinata has moved on to a successful sports career while Kageyama is still healing from a broken heart and broken dreams. Realizing he has never truly let the one person who makes him soar go, Hinata returns to the place, and love, that made him who he is. He is determined, as always, to win back the trust, and heart, of the raven-haired setter because for Hinata, when it comes to Kageyama Tobio it's always been, "you and me".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK THANK YOU FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT! I can't tell you all how much I appreciate the comments and Kudos on my last work.
> 
> This story is actually kind of the second work in a series I started. This is all I have so far for this particular story and I am working on chapter 2 currently (along with a few other stories). Point being that I cannot promise regular updates. 
> 
> I started this story after reading a bunch of Kaehina fic. To be honest, I never shipped any of these characters until I read the fanfic and you all fucked me up in a bad way! LOL Now I am literally obsessed with all these characters being in love with each other.
> 
> This story will focus on the relationship between Kageyama and Hinata and will deal with a lot of heavy emotional turmoil (if I get it right). I wanted a fic where Hinata was more selfish than he comes off and where Kageyama had to deal with some real tragic shit. I have edited the crap out of this but I still feel like it's too busy. It's only a prologue but I wanted their whole HS relationship experience to be completed in one chapter so I promise it will slow down a bit to focus on character development in future chapters. Also, this is part of a series so some things (that may not make sense or feel left unanswered) will have more detail in later stories. 
> 
> And just FYI, I plan to do a short Fluffy/Lemony piece with Kuroo/Hinata/Kenma soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> BIMP
> 
> P.S. Soooo...the sexual stuff...Yeah, vicarious living and all that...someone deserves to get lucky...

Consumed.

That's the word that came to mind as Kageyama Tobio watched the stupid, shit of orange nonsense bounce around the gym like he smoked an ounce of crack before practice.

That stupid, shit of orange nonsense was the reason Kageyama was thinking of words like consumed. Why? Because Hinata Shouyo had consumed him mind, body, and soul. Well, maybe not his whole mind, but definitely enough of it he found himself thinking how he wished the little shit would die. In his arms. From being loved too much.

Fuck! He needed to get over this.

But that was Kageyama's problem and he knew it. Like those animals who mated for life in documentaries he's glimpsed, when the blue-eyed, raven setter fell in love, it was with his whole being. For life. He knew it without a shred of doubt. That was the problem with having tunnel vision, it left no room for deviation. Even if it meant it'd destroy you in the end.

-*-  
Almost 1 Year Earlier

Hinata left an impression. Not like a foot print in the sand or snow. No, those are too easily erased by nature. Hinata's impression was more like a footprint left in concrete. If you tried to forcefully remove it you risked permanent damage to the surrounding area. It was best just to let time slowly erode the memory, smoothing the edges until they're blurry at best and unrecognizable.

For Kageyama the impression left was deep. In the beginning his feelings had been irritation, frustration, and annoyance. He much later recognized those emotions to be a mask for respect, appreciation, and love, however, being who Kageyama was, softer feelings like those were hard to identify when staring into the face of happiness and positivity personified. They left an individual mostly feeling confused.

Around that moron the setter's attitude was almost involuntary. From the verbal abuse he flung in Hinata's direction to the physical assaults. If the dumbass could learn to contain himself, to focus, to just.shut.up. Maybe, then Kageyama could tolerate him more.

But deep down, he knew that was an excuse. The very things that drove him the craziest about Mr. Sunshine were the things Kageyama most liked. Hinata would not be Hinata without them, but that didn't mean the angry looking Kageyama had to let him get away with it. There was a time and place for that kind of ridiculous energy.

Despite their declaration of  "rivals for life", the two quickly became friends. They had little in common except for volleyball and mutual jealousy, however that seemed enough. It took only a few months before their friendship evolved from the confines of the court to school then personal time where much of it spent together consisted of volleyball related activities. Their teammates often teased that they were husband and wife and volleyball was their love-child. Each took the jabs in stride, pretending mock offense resulting in Kageyama's famous verbal assaults and Hinata's cherub-like pouting. It was not far from the truth. Both boys loved the game and in each other they had found a sort of soulmate, someone who loved and lived for volleyball as much as they did.

However, friendship was all that Kageyama had considered it. At first.

That is, until the Interhigh Preliminaries. It could be said that their defeat at Aoba Jousai was crux for a major shift Kageyama's life. One he had never envisioned coming.

All that they had worked toward had been ripped out from under them at the hand of Oikawa and his team, crushing them beneath the weight of disappointment. Most of them had cried, including the two boys that trekked slowly home in depressed silence, muscles aching and eyes puffy.

They were standing at the intersection that split them toward their respective homes, neither moving. They knew that once they separated they would be forced to carry their grief alone and they currently took comfort in the presence of the only other who could share the burden.

After a while, Kageyama sighed and made to walk off, continuing in silence. Their relationship was such that goodbyes were not always necessary.

"Don't give up on me." Hinata's voice was raw from all the shouting and crying he'd done and almost didn't cover the distance to his friend. Kageyama looked back to see the little wannabe ace standing next to his bike and gripping the strap of his sports bag, orange hair softly swaying in the spring night breeze. He immediately felt aggravated at Hinata, the reaction involuntary but he took a breath and readjusted his attitude. Kageyama knew that Hinata blamed himself most of all. He was probably cursing his shorter stature as he stood there stiffly, not looking at him. In that moment, Hinata's raven haired rival felt more than pity for him...his heart broke for the despair he wore so openly on his face and he wished with all his heart that he could ease Hinata's hurt. Yet, he also knew the shorter boy would have to work things out for himself. Kageyama was well acquainted with that feeling of defeat. The taller boy backed tracked a few feet until he was standing directly in front of his teammate.

"Why would I do that?" He looked down at his little friend and placed a gentle, comforting hand on his head. Hinata leaned in, resting his forehead against the bigger boy's chest, taking comfort in his solidness, allowing his setter to ground him in a world that suddenly seemed out of control. Unfortunately, it caught Kageyama completely off guard as he felt his chest oddly tighten and his face blush despite their circumstances while desperately hoping his racing heartbeat would go unnoticed. This new feeling caused him a fair amount of stress he currently had no time to contemplate.

"That's good." Hinata sighed into his chest and Kageyama felt a totally new, unknown sensation shoot straight up his spine and spread throughout his body as goose bumps spread out across his flesh where Hinata's breath caused his friend's shirt to flutter, warm against his skin. He struggled not to run his hands through soft orange hair.

Hinata, lacking insight, looked up into blue eyes that had become aware of a completely new feeling toward him and smiled for the first time since they'd left the competition, amber eyes a little brighter than a few minutes before. "I won't give up either! Come hell or high water I will improve as the Greatest Decoy and we will beat those bastards next time!" His characteristic enthusiasm bubbled up, momentarily breaking through the waves of loss and causing Kageyama to stop breathing. 

In that moment, most people who'd been through what they had, who'd been beaten and embarrassed, they would cower and lick their wounds. But that was not who Hinata was. Though he may get knocked down time and time again, he would always get back up, dust himself off, and charge with as much or more determination as before. It was just a function of who he was and why he'd become the heart of the team without even trying.

Right now he was hurting but not broken, he was the most beautiful creature the raven crow had ever laid eyes on, and Kageyama was freaking out. He couldn't look Hinata in the eye, he was too afraid that his own would betray him. "Um...y-yeah, sure, of course." He tried to smile comfortingly but it came out more a grimace as he glanced back down at the shorter spiker before quickly averting his eyes. Hinata's furrowed his brow as a look of confusion clouded his eyes but it disappeared quickly, this was Kageyama he was dealing with. Comfort was not exactly his strong suit.

The last thing Kageyama saw that night before he drifted off to sleep was Hinata's smiling face as they waved goodbye amid a confusion of feelings.

The following morning, day, really...and if he wanted to be totally honest all that week, Kageyama tried to iron out these feelings he was having while attempting to act normally.

Since that evening Kageyama had become aware of his new feelings for Hinata he'd struggled with how to proceed toward him. Behavior turned out to be the easiest part. It was Hinata after all and he found out that despite the intensity of his emotions whenever he was in close proximity to the brat, everything he did was automatic. It was the way their relationship had grown to its current state that made him realize his behavior need not change. However, there did exist a few added...complications...that he'd not expected. For instance, the raging jealousy he burned with whenever the spiker hit any toss other than his. He knew that was a ridiculous feeling since he was not the only setter on the team, but he could not help feeling so possessive. But, Hinata, unbeknownst to him, culled his insecurity after picking up on Kageyama's mood one day after practice (he often had the ability to read the moody crow) and exclaimed that the raven king's tosses were his favorite. He'd delivered the line to Kageyama on the way home, amber eyes sparkling and that stupidly, perfect grin splitting his flushed face. That's when Kageyama discovered another fact about his feelings toward Hinata.

That expression and that declaration went straight to the core of Kageyama's being, starting at the top of his head and making a slow crawl down his spine to finish at his toes. He carried that image of Hinata the rest of the way home, through dinner, and into the shower where he jerked off for the first time, ever, to the face of another man. It wouldn't be the last.

Kageyama was not unused to masturbation, it was a fact of adolescence that boys yanked off and where the need arose, he took care of it. What was surprising was the sheer increase in need. Apparently, the stoic teenager's new emotional state made him constantly horny, the biggest downside to his new found attraction, and invading lewd thoughts could happen at the most inconvenient times, such as the club room when Hinata was changing and laughing and generally looking sexy as hell and Kageyama had to struggle to control parts of himself attempting to greet a room full of boys. Other than that, the relationship between the setter and spiker continued as if nothing had changed.

Kageyama was forced to eventually admit, to himself at least, that he had feelings, strong feelings, for Hinata. He had never considered himself as particularly gay. In fact he had never given much consideration to his sexuality or love at all being too swept up in all things volleyball. When he thought about it, however, it did make some sort of sense. He'd never been interested in dating but he always thought it had been because he'd never found a girl capable of grabbing his attention. Of course he'd found plenty of them attractive in their own right, it's just that none of the ones he'd met lit up his world enough to turn his head. Not like Hinata.

Yet as much as he desired to have Hinata to himself, the tall high schooler kept his feelings private and thanked whoever listened to prayers of gratitude that he was a pro at compartmentalizing. Instead, he resigned himself to enjoying what he could have of his little, energetic friend, while quietly pining away in the isolation of his room. And sometimes the boys bathroom at school.

And so life continued for Kageyama and would have probably continued peacefully if the universe had not seen fit to pile torment upon the unsuspecting love-sick crow.

The second shift in Kageyama's life came the last day of their week-long training in Tokyo.

The two friends had been fighting, or more precisely, they had fought and were now not on speaking terms. Those weeks that they had ceased all communication that had nothing to do with practice were the worst weeks in Kageyama's sixteen years. He wasn't given to sentimental emotional outbursts but there had been times when he definitely felt like curling up in the fetal position and bawling, especially when Hinata flat out ignored him at school. More than once he'd nearly picked up the phone to apologize and he cursed his stubborn pride when he would hang up his phone before hitting the send call button.

Then in a moment, after weeks of individual practice, they pulled off a new move during their last practice game and all the anger and resentment disappeared to be replaced by a greater respect for the other. Kageyama was, at last, able to feel his heart beat again when Hinata pointed that dazzling smile at him once more. However, Kageyama had not been prepared for what happened next.

"I think I have feelings for you." The shorter stated, a soft shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

During the barbecue provided by staff after their final practice match, Hinata had pulled aside his best friend and rival, then confessed his love for the dour-faced king of the court. Kageyama nearly choked on a serving of barbecued pork he'd been finishing. Sitting on a knoll of grass, the late afternoon summer sun beating down on them, and cicadas rumbling from the trees, Kageyama hacked and gasped for air.

Kageyama could only stare, open mouthed, blue eyes wide in astonishment. He had resigned himself to an unrequited love and was totally speechless discovering that his feelings were returned.

Hinata, on the other hand, began to lose confidence the longer Kageyama gaped at him, the blush on his cheeks deepening in color and beginning to spread to his whole face.

Kageyama thought it was the most endearing he'd ever seen his friend.

Hinata repeated himself, just to be clear. "You know...I-I think I lo-love youuu..." He averted his gaze, his face red as a tomato. He began to tremble and he added hastily, "But don't think I'm expecting you to like me back. I just wanted you to know, you know, because we're teammates and all. So...yeah." He ran a small, slender hand through his orange hair causing it to stick up even more than before. Kageyama had been wrong, this was the most endearing he'd ever looked.

"God, how can you be so fucking cute!" Kageyama slapped a hand over his mouth. He had not meant to say that out loud.

It was Hinata's turn to stare in surprise. He sat back on his knees then, the intense burn receding into a shy blush. He ducked his head and glanced up at Kageyama from under long, thick sunlit lashes. Kageyama couldn't breathe again, but this time he wasn't choking. "Does that mean you like me, too?" The blush darkened slightly.

Kageyama's face softened from surprise to a genuinely happy smile, the idea of he and Hinata actually being together sinking in and causing his heart to race with excitement. He understood now that not having said anything had been an act of cowardice though he had tried to justify it and he secretly thanked Hinata for his foolish bravery. At any rate, the setter could not find the words to express his joy at the moment so he decided to act on impulse for once and do something he'd been dying to do for weeks. In one swift motion, he ducked his face to meet Hinata's and kissed him. It was closed lipped, quick, and more than awkward, but also perfect. Hinata, shot back in amazement, amber eyes wide but sparkling. He stared at Kageyama for a moment, processing what had happened then scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Does that make me your boyfriend, now?

"Don't get cocky, dumbass. I haven't asked you out yet." Kageyama grinned wickedly at him, teasing, and relishing the moment.

Hinata's expression turned crestfallen, "Oh." He replied, his head lowered, face darkened, and frown lines formed.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, this guy was too easy. "Hey Hinata, wanna go out with me?"

The little number ten's head snapped up, eyes flashing. He punched Kageyama in the arm.

"Ow! Moron!" Kageyama glared at him.

"I guess you're being a dick is never going to change." He stated, pouting.

Kageyama laughed, he supposed he'd deserved that. He stretched out his hand and gently took the other's smaller in his, intertwining their fingers. "Never." He gently retorted, grinning like a fool and not caring.

Hinata sat, staring at their interlaced fingers, "I suppose not."

"You never answered me." Hinata looked at Kageyama, confusion written all over his beautiful face.

"Will you go out with me?"

Hinata smiled back, gazing into the blue eyes. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Now who's being the dick?" Kageyama chuckled. He wrapped his free hand in soft, orange hair and brought their foreheads together.

Kageyama was pretty sure that, not counting winning the nationals, this would probably the best moment of his life.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you, Kageyama."

-*-

Kageyama soon discovered that if horniness could be described as hungry for your next meal then the level of sexual desire he faced daily for his new boyfriend could be described as an appetite on par with starvation, and it was all because he now had unfettered access to Hinata. It was all he could do not to ravish him every time he was near his amber-eyed, blushing beauty. To Kageyama, Hinata represented the embodiment of a male Venus. It was safe to say he near worshipped him.

No one could have guess the depth of Kageyama's devotion, not even the little ball of volleyball fury. At practice, Kageyama remained the same, always separating the sport from his personal life. But alone, and the adoring raven stole as many alone moments as possible, he treasured Hinata. He was gentle, kind, and attentive. They had taken to eating lunch together even before dating which had included Hinata's jabbering and some practice. Now they spent the majority of time with Kageyama softly touching and kissing Hinata, desperate to discover everything about him. It was never inappropriate, well not completely, but is was sensual and usually left the boys breathless and struggling to regain control of their bodies before returning to class.

They had not gone all the way, yet. That was something that they had not talked about, but Kageyama hoped for it. Not just because of a need to satisfy his lust, but because of a wish to possess Hinata completely and to be possessed in return.

Kageyama could not STOP seeking the shorter, energetic teammate. He craved him, his hands ached to touch him every waking moment. The raven loved everything about his boyfriend, the way smelled after practice, sweat still clinging to his small frame. The way the setting sun caught his amber eyes after practice on their way home and made them shine, magnifying their color. The feel of his hair when he ran his hands through it, curling his fingers through the short curls as he kissed his soft, plump lips. He especially love the sounds that fell from those lips when he touched and kissed the warm body in his arms, making him crazy with want. He loved watching Hinata as he changed in the club room or as he spiked a ball, though he forced himself to focus on other things because Hinata sweating and grinning like a madman after a successful spike made Kageyama nearly pounce on him in the middle of practices.

He also loved being touched. He loved the feel of Hinata's slender fingers as they gripped his hair, shoulders, back and he constantly imagined what it would feel like to have those finders dig into his flesh as he moaned and squirmed in Kageyama's embrace. He loved it when Hinata's amber eyes lit up when he was happy just as much as he loved it when they darkened when he was turned on. He loved the feel of pink lips as they kissed and nipped and sucked places on his neck Kageyama never knew were sensitive until Hinata found them and how they drew out his own moans of pleasure. Kageyama still hated his flightiness and exuberance in all things but loved his persistence and intense energy in volleyball. He still found him irritating when he talked too much but loved the sound of his voice. Yeah, it was safe to say Kageyama was ass deep in love and sinking further every day and he was enjoying every.fucking.inch.

Kageyama had never thought to hide their relationship but both had agreed that advertising it would be a distraction for the team. They made a mutual decision to just leave things alone for the time being. Both boys tried hard to contain themselves while at school. However, the majority of the time they spent together was during school hours so it was only a matter of time before they made a mistake and got caught.

It was one of those moments when, unfortunately, they were discovered by Yamaguchi. It was before practice and they had made it to the club room before anyone else. The sexual tension was high as they changed their clothes, stealing glances at each other, noticing things about the other they'd never paid attention to before. The way Kageyama's shoulders flexed as he removed his shirt or the curve of Hinata's ass as he bent over his bag to pull out his shoes. The air was thick with unsatisfied lust and as Hinata sat on the floor tying his shoes, Kageyama developed an unyielding desire to touch him. Before he considered his actions or his surroundings, he was on the floor in front of his boyfriend, hands cupping his face, and kissing him. The tightness in his chest grew to almost suffocation when, after a moment of surprise, Hinata leaned into the kiss, responding with movements of his own. It wasn't long before small hands wrapped themselves in dark hair and shuddering with desire, Kageyama found his arms wrapping around a tiny waist and pulling the little crow up and flush against his chest. Somewhere in Kageyama's muddle mind he knew they were testing fate with their timing but at that moment whatever rational thought he might have had evaporated when Hinata's tongue found its way into his mouth. Kageyama whined with need as he felt himself growing harder and his hands began to search for bare skin.

They were in the club room, alone with their swelling needs and the momentary shock of unanticipated contact swiftly gave way to want and neither boy could contain himself. The smaller teen had fisted Kageyama's hair in his hands and pulled him into a deeper kiss as the raven pulled Hinata closer. When Hinata had moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, Kageyama all but came in his boxers, already hard and aching. The smaller boy's breath came in rapidly increasing pants as Kageyama's strong, calloused hands ran up Hinata's back, beneath his shirt before sliding down to firmly grip his buttocks. Hinata made an embarrassing lewd sound when those hands pulled him into his lover's lap and caused him to roll his hips into his partners crotch, grinding his hard dick. Kageyama could not help grinning as his kisses hungrily moved from Hinata's mouth to his jaw, and then to his neck where he sucked and nibbled. By this point, the lovers felt on the verge of madness as their lust overtook them.

It was when they were shirtless, Hinata's head thrown back and little whimpering sounds of pleasure pouring from his lips as Kageyama sucked and kissed and tongued his chest, both roughly dry humping each other that Yamaguchi walked in and stopped dead, eyes like saucers and panicked at the scene before him.

The two boys who had, moments before, been in a state of sexual frenzy, now looked looked back at the intruder, the same panicked look clouding sex-flushed faces. They quickly parted, Kageyama practically dropping Hinata to the floor on his ass and Hinata responding with an embarrassed, "Ow! Hey!"

Yamaguchi stood, frozen, not sure what to do.

"Yamaguchi-" Kageyama said, preparing to apologize and explain. The freckled teenager was suddenly brought back to attention and made a move to leave then stopped, abruptly turned as if to stay, then stopped again before hurrying outside, muttering his apologies for interrupting as he closed the door.

The rest of the team arrived shortly after to find Yamaguchi standing outside of the club room nearly hyperventilating. When asked what had happened, he tried to explain with as much finesse as possible while feeling the most awkward he'd ever felt in his entire existence. While none of them were surprised, not a single one wanted to enter the club room at that moment. Seconds later, the two boys who'd been caught in the compromising position, exited, red-face, and avoiding eye contact with their team as they headed toward the gym.

To the astonishment of Kageyama, practice occurred with little to no backlash. There were a few jokes made at their expense by Noya and Tanaka, Tsukishima made a few rude comments, and Diachi lectured them on the importance of keeping their sexual activities separate from club ones. It was Suga, of course, who explained that no one was surprised by their new status and had actually been expecting it. That revelation came as a shock to Kageyama but rather than dwell on it, he decided that it was better than being ostracized, so he went along as though nothing had changed, except he refrained from anymore make out sessions in the club room.

However patience paid off. A few weeks later Kageyama was happily rewarded for his restraint.

The evening following their win against Aoba Jousai, the two crows found themselves in Kageyama's bedroom late at night laughing and rehashing their best plays.

"You were so cool, Kageyama!" Hinata excitedly chirped, breathless and giddy. He sat against the wall on Kageyama's bed in shorts and a t-shirt and stared up at his equally joyful boyfriend who lazily paced his room spinning a volleyball in his hands as they talked.

"Yeah?" Kageyama stopped to look down at him, blushing and smiling. Hinata looked up and smiled, his nose crinkling the way it does when he's at his happiest. It was Kageyama's favorite expression...as of yet. He felt a warmth growing in his belly and his breathing subtly changed from game-winning excitement to desire.

And just like that, the atmosphere changed.

Kageyama could tell Hinata felt it too, his breathing had become a little shallower, a little more...excited. He felt his own breathing start to take on the pant of want as Hinata's eyes roam from the raven's face to his broad shoulders and chest that flexed under his shirt. They slowly traveled the length his boyfriend's body, taking in muscular legs, rough hands, and even pausing briefly on the bulge already shaping in the setters sweats. Hinata licked and bit his bottom lip, grinning.

Kageyama stood before him on display and the first year did not give one fuck. He watched as Hinata's amber eyes began to darken as he drank in the sight before him and even noticed the king's growing erection. He didn't care, he wanted his Hinata to know how much he wanted him, how turned on he made him without even touching him. When Hinata finally looked him in the eye again, biting his flushed bottom lip, Kageyama lost it.

He pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed. Before Hinata could do more than gasp, Kageyama had pinned him to the wall, wrapping the little crow's legs around his waist, rutting him into the wall while kissing him deep and rough. Hinata didn't even bother to put up resistance. He fisted Kageyama's hair and pulled him in even deeper his tongue desperately wrestling Kageyama's and moaning as he furiously bucked his hips against his boyfriend doing anything he could to cause the friction that had his dick achingly hard. They pulled away long enough to breath, hot and heavy, and still humping each other like madmen. Kageyama took the opportunity to attack Hinata's neck causing all sorts of immoral sounds to escape into his ear only encouraging him increase his efforts. Hinata coming undone in his arms very nearly beat the pleasure he felt at crushing Oikawa that day.

Hinata panting and moaning nibbled at the setter's ears before whispering, "I want you." His voice deeper than normal and vibrating against the setter's ear. Kageyama almost blacked out from the thrill and desire coursing through his veins making him so hard he nearly came in his boxers, already damp from the precum saoking them.

"God, fuck, Hinata, don't say shit like that." He whimpered, feeling only slight humiliation that the orange-haired prince writhing beneath him could elicit such a needy response from him.

Hinata pulled back and lifted Kageyama's face so he look him in the eye. He grinned seeing his boyfriend's blue eyes so dilated in sexual ecstasy. "Why not? It's true so why should I hide it?"

Kageyama sighed and sat back, Hinata still in his lap, their activity momentarily on hold. "Because I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean I get the mechanics of it but actual follow through is something I have no experience with." He watched Hinata's face for understanding.

He did, but he replied, "Isn't that what first times are about? A lack of experience?" He was reaching.

Kageyama chuckled despite himself. "I'd never forgive myself if I did permanent damage." He cupped the sweet face in a hand and rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin. "I don't think I could hold back." Hinata gazed up at him obviously disappointed. Kageyama frowned, he didn't want his lover sad, he wanted to make him feel good. _He_ wanted to feel good. He traced Hinata's bottom lip with him thumb, feeling his excitement renewed when the orange tease bit it playfully. He leaned in and passionately kissed him, tugging at the pink bottom lip. "Besides, there plenty of other things we can do in the meantime." He spoke into the kiss, his voice low and dripping with arousal.

The moment revitalized, Hinata growled lustfully and rolled his hips. "Touch me, then." Hooded amber eyes gazed, clouded and desirous into blue and Kageyama stifled a moan as he slowly pulled Hinata's shirt off allowing his hands to travel up his sides and over his chest, thumbing little, pink nipples as his hands passed them. Hinata gasped, smiling, eyes rolling back into his head, and hips moving vigorously in anticipation. Kageyama sat back with Hinata's legs still wrapped around him, determined to observe every reaction. He trailed one finger down the boy's chest as he slipped the other hand behind his waist and palmed Hinata's ass. The shorter crow giggled as the finger slowly sliding down his chest met his belly. There was a sharp intake of breath when that finger found the waistband of his shorts and boxers and pulled, letting cool air mix with the heat that had been building between his legs.

Kageyama pulled Hinata's shorts down as far as they could go in the position he had him, freeing the spiker's erection from its confines, staring at it, his mouth open and nearly drooling in hunger. He had to admit he was impressed with it, Hinata being as small as he was in stature. He felt slender fingers lift his face to meet darkened eyes. "Watch me, Tobio."   
If Kageyama had not been in possession of such a keen sense of self-control, he would have taken Hinata at that moment hearing his given name come from that mouth, with that expression.

Looking deep into the voracious eyes of his lover, he wrapped his hands around Hinata's dick. Hinata gasped, never having felt another human touch him before in that way. Kageyama proceeded to stroke and squeeze and thumb as Hinata rolled and bucked his hips to the movement both quickly finding a rhythm that worked, their eyes never leaving one another. Kageyama kept a firm grip on the ass of the writhing mess moaning before him while Hinata's head and shoulders pressed into the wall, making a shh shh sound as he moved, and giving him leverage to thrust into his boyfriend's hand. One hand dug nails into Kageyama's shoulder while the other palmed the wall next to his head. The setter rolled and bucked too, unable to stop the instinctual response to his mate's constant cries of pleasure. It wasn't long before Hinata's movement became less polished and more erratic as he closed in on his orgasm.

"Nnn...oh~!" Hinata purred. "Shit, Kageyama...I'm gon-gonna...ahhh!" His thrusts were quick and hard and Kageyama pumped and twisted, eager to give his boyfriend all the pleasure he wanted. Hinata's moans grew in volume as an intense sensation flooded his body and gathered in his belly. Kageyama leaned forward, slamming his lips onto Hinata's mouth in an effort to muffle his cries, "It's okay, baby, come for me." He growled into Hinata's mouth continuing to stroke him and rut his own hips, the sounds pouring out of Hinata driving him insane with delicious, tortuous need.

Hinata chanted his name, "Tobio, Tobio" like a prayer,  and Kageyama couldn't help but groan and growl in response, then the felt Hinata's hips thrust deep and hard one last time, a sticky warmth spreading over the raven's hand.

Hinata slumped back against the wall, his chest heaving from the exertion and his face flushed to a soft rose color. He smiled up at Kageyama. "Holy shit, Tobio, I have never felt anything like that before!"

Kageyama rested his head in the curve of Hinata's neck and shifted his hips, his own erection still throbbing between his legs. "Dude, you gotta quit saying my name. I'm hard enough as it is."

He felt movement beneath him as Hinata raised his hands to run them through the dark, silky strands. He giggled. "I got you." Kageyama looked up, blue eyes nearly black with desire. Hinata grinned mischievously. "Can I taste you?"

Confusion clouded the teammate's face briefly before understanding spread across his features. Was he serious? Hinata definitely looked it, biting his lip and watching his beautiful boyfriend. Kageyama's eyes widened and he asked, "Are you sure? I mean that's such a gigantic leap from what we've been doing."

Hinata rolled his eyes wishing Kageyama would be just a little more spontaneous at times and shrugged his shoulders. "It's gonna happen anyway so why wait?" Suddenly he got shy and ducked his head, refusing to look at the setter. "To be honest, I've sorta...fantasized... about it." He said quietly.

An almost animal growl escaped Kageyama's lips and he lifted up the tiny spiker, causing him to yelp, and rolled so Hinata was on top of him, his own feet dangling off the bed. The little wannabe ace shimmied off Kageyama and onto his knees on the floor while pulling up his own pants, then gave the raven's legs a little tug, indicating he wanted him to scoot toward him. Kageyama complied, his breathing coming in quick rasps as Hinata's warm finger easily slipped off sweats and underwear alike, the setters own large erection bouncing free and twitching as the cold air accosted it.

Kageyama pushed himself up on his hands and ran a hand through the orange hair. "You don't have to do this." He really wanted to know Hinata was okay with this before they started. "I _want_ to." Hinata grinned back, stressing the word and relieving Kageyama of all insecurity. He watched with wide, hungry eyes as Hinata at first palmed his cock, then gave it a few slow strokes. He inhaled ragged breaths as the smaller boy rose up on his knees and lowered his face. He grinned once up at Kageyama, making his dick jump in anticipation seeing the greedy expression on Hinata's face. Then he felt wonderful, blissful, heavenly warmth as the orange head proceeded to bob over his erection. After all the foreplay and sexual frustration of the last few months, it didn't take Kageyama long to feel that familiar boiling in his stomach. He was doing his absolute best not to grasp a handful of orange hair and repeatedly thrust into Hinata's mouth. Instead he gently stroked his head and moaned encouraging words to him as he was sucked, very literally, into near unconsciousness.

"Fuck. Shouyu, I'm gonna come. I'm-I'm gonna come!" He was trying to warn him so he'd have enough time to lift off but the determined little guy refused to stop even when Kageyama dropped onto the bed, his back arching and he released, riding out his climax until the stars he saw dissipated and his vision returned. For a while he just laid in bed, pants around his ankles and his dick becoming flaccid against his stomach, catching his breath and thanking whatever gods were listening in the heavens.

This was definitely the best moment of his life. Fuck Oikawa.

He sat up and pulled up his pants while Hinata downed leftover juice. "Sorry about that." He said, blushing, unable to look in the amber eyes. Hinata turned to him, eyebrow raised, "What for?"

"You know?" Kageyama replied, embarrassed and unable to say the words.

"Oh, you mean for coming in my mouth?" Hinata shrugged and finished his juice. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself and I didn't want to ruin your fun. Besides, I've tasted worse."

Kageyama stared at him for a moment, caught off guard by the young teen's forwardness, then burst out laughing. "Hinata, you have no shame. Who'd have thought you were so pervy." His boyfriend grinned back at him. "I'm a 16 year old boy who's no stranger to porn. Besides, it's not shameful when it's with you." His words were earnest and Kageyama felt his chest swell. He pulled Hinata up off the floor. "Let's go take a bath."

Later that night, clean and tired from all the excitement, both volleyball and sexual, Hinata and Kageyama lay in bed, the setter holding his beloved spiker. That night both slept as peacefully as they ever had.

And this, the third shift in Kageyama's life happened.

-*-

They had only been dating a few months when Hinata dropped a bomb in Kageyama's lap that sent him reeling. It was a month before Nationals and everyone was on edge, this being Karasuno' first time in the tournament in several years.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Kageyama was near panicking. He had thought everything was progressing well between them. They were happy and their relationship had no effect on their playing nor was the team affected. So why do this? Why now? What had happened?

Hinata looked back at his setter with wide eyes, fearful and uncertain and Kageyama was so confused and a little scared at this point. Hinata replied "I'm not breaking up. I want to pause our relationship so we can give one hundred and ten percent to practicing for nationals." 

"Are you insinuating that my concentration isn't at peak because of us?!" A dangerous aura began to grow around the raven setter and his eyes took on a dark hue, and not the sexy kind. The dark-haired setter was rarely panicky but at this moment he felt as if he might lose it if Hinata didn't start making sense.

"Dammit, Tobio, you know what I mean!" Hinata's voice was desperate. "I'm trying to be mature, here."

"Well, don't, dumbass! It doesn't suit you." Kageyama pouted, his eyes begging Hinata not to do this.

"Bakageyama! Don't be stubborn! I'm only suggesting a break until after Nationals and then we can resume things as they are, only with more free time to focus on us and...other things." Hinata smiled, trying to be encouraging.

Kageyama grimaced and sighed, "Fine. But just until Nationals!" None of this was making sense but he wanted Hinata to be happy so he didn't push it. If this was what he needed...well, then the dark-haired setter would just have to suck it up. It was only until Nationals, after all.

Right?

Hinata rose on his tiptoes and kissed him passionately. "Until Nationals."

-*-

The days passed, practices were held and exams were taken. Then, finally, Nationals.

Kageyama was excited for many reasons. He was excited for the game. He was excited to have Hinata back in his arms. He wanted so very badly to make him his and planned on it.

However, Nationals came and went and to Kageyama's utter despair, the two never did reunite.

 


	2. Prologue: Always, Not Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Kageyama and Hinta's relationship during high school. The real drama doesn't start until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS! Reading your encouragement and seeing all the Kudos was definitely a confidence boost. 
> 
> I was going to release this on my other account when I had a couple of chapters done. However, here I received a positive response from my last work, I decided to go ahead and release the prologue here. This story is far from done and I am not sure how many chapters it will be before it ends. I wanted to write a Kagehina fic that showed a less positive side of Hinata, one that's more self-centered. I hope you guys end up liking it. 
> 
> Also, there feels like a lot is happening here. It's meant to mostly highlight the one incident that sets the story (hence the whole prologue deal) but it did feel incredibly...busy. I'm sorry if it feels like I am jumping around, the story will slow down a tad as the preceding chapters allow for more in depth character development. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> BIMB
> 
> P.S. Sexual content ahead and FYI, I'm not getting any lately so...vicarious living and all that. Someone's gotta get lucky.

Consumed.

That's the word that came to mind as Kageyama Tobio watched the stupid, shit of orange nonsense bounce around the gym like he smoked an ounce of crack before practice.

That stupid, shit of orange nonsense was the reason Kageyama was thinking of words like consumed. Why? Because Hinata Shouyo had consumed him mind, body, and soul. Well, maybe not his whole mind, but definitely enough of it he found himself thinking how he wished the little shit would die. In his arms. From being loved too much.

Fuck! He needed to get over this.

But that was Kageyama's problem and he knew it. Like those animals who mated for life in documentaries he's glimpsed, when the blue-eyed, raven setter fell in love, it was with his whole being. For life. He knew it without a shred of doubt. That was the problem with having tunnel vision, it left no room for deviation. Even if it meant it'd destroy you in the end.

-*-  
Almost 1 Year Earlier

Hinata left an impression. Not like a foot print in the sand or snow. No, those are too easily erased by nature. Hinata's impression was more like a footprint left in concrete. If you tried to forcefully remove it you risked permanent damage to the surrounding area. It was best just to let time slowly erode the memory, smoothing the edges until they're blurry at best and unrecognizable.

For Kageyama the impression left was deep. In the beginning his feelings had been irritation, frustration, and annoyance. He much later recognized those emotions to be a mask for respect, appreciation, and love, however, being who Kageyama was, softer feelings like those were hard to identify when staring into the face of happiness and positivity personified. They left an individual mostly feeling confused.

Around that moron the setter's attitude was almost involuntary. From the verbal abuse he flung in Hinata's direction to the physical assaults. If the dumbass could learn to contain himself, to focus, to just.shut.up. Maybe, then Kageyama could tolerate him more.

But deep down, he knew that was an excuse. The very things that drove him the craziest about Mr. Sunshine were the things Kageyama most liked. Hinata would not be Hinata without them, but that didn't mean the angry looking Kageyama had to let him get away with it. There was a time and place for that kind of ridiculous energy.

Despite their declaration of  "rivals for life", the two quickly became friends. They had little in common except for volleyball and mutual jealousy, however that seemed enough. It took only a few months before their friendship evolved from the confines of the court to school then personal time where much of it spent together consisted of volleyball related activities. Their teammates often teased that they were husband and wife and volleyball was their love-child. Each took the jabs in stride, pretending mock offense resulting in Kageyama's famous verbal assaults and Hinata's cherub-like pouting. It was not far from the truth. Both boys loved the game and in each other they had found a sort of soulmate, someone who loved and lived for volleyball as much as they did.

However, friendship was all that Kageyama had considered it. At first.

That is, until the Interhigh Preliminaries. It could be said that their defeat at Aoba Jousai was crux for a major shift Kageyama's life. One he had never envisioned coming.

All that they had worked toward had been ripped out from under them at the hand of Oikawa and his team, crushing them beneath the weight of disappointment. Most of them had cried, including the two boys that trekked slowly home in depressed silence, muscles aching and eyes puffy.

They were standing at the intersection that split them toward their respective homes, neither moving. They knew that once they separated they would be forced to carry their grief alone and they currently took comfort in the presence of the only other who could share the burden.

After a while, Kageyama sighed and made to walk off, continuing in silence. Their relationship was such that goodbyes were not always necessary.

"Don't give up on me." Hinata's voice was raw from all the shouting and crying he'd done and almost didn't cover the distance to his friend. Kageyama looked back to see the little wannabe ace standing next to his bike and gripping the strap of his sports bag, orange hair softly swaying in the spring night breeze. He immediately felt aggravated at Hinata, the reaction involuntary but he took a breath and readjusted his attitude. Kageyama knew that Hinata blamed himself most of all. He was probably cursing his shorter stature as he stood there stiffly, not looking at him. In that moment, Hinata's raven haired rival felt more than pity for him...his heart broke for the despair he wore so openly on his face and he wished with all his heart that he could ease Hinata's hurt. Yet, he also knew the shorter boy would have to work things out for himself. Kageyama was well acquainted with that feeling of defeat. The taller boy backed tracked a few feet until he was standing directly in front of his teammate.

"Why would I do that?" He looked down at his little friend and placed a gentle, comforting hand on his head. Hinata leaned in, resting his forehead against the bigger boy's chest, taking comfort in his solidness, allowing his setter to ground him in a world that suddenly seemed out of control. Unfortunately, it caught Kageyama completely off guard as he felt his chest oddly tighten and his face blush despite their circumstances while desperately hoping his racing heartbeat would go unnoticed. This new feeling caused him a fair amount of stress he currently had no time to contemplate.

"That's good." Hinata sighed into his chest and Kageyama felt a totally new, unknown sensation shoot straight up his spine and spread throughout his body as goose bumps spread out across his flesh where Hinata's breath caused his friend's shirt to flutter, warm against his skin. He struggled not to run his hands through soft orange hair.

Hinata, lacking insight, looked up into blue eyes that had become aware of a completely new feeling toward him and smiled for the first time since they'd left the competition, amber eyes a little brighter than a few minutes before. "I won't give up either! Come hell or high water I will improve as the Greatest Decoy and we will beat those bastards next time!" His characteristic enthusiasm bubbled up, momentarily breaking through the waves of loss and causing Kageyama to stop breathing. 

In that moment, most people who'd been through what they had, who'd been beaten and embarrassed, they would cower and lick their wounds. But that was not who Hinata was. Though he may get knocked down time and time again, he would always get back up, dust himself off, and charge with as much or more determination as before. It was just a function of who he was and why he'd become the heart of the team without even trying.

Right now he was hurting but not broken, he was the most beautiful creature the raven crow had ever laid eyes on, and Kageyama was freaking out. He couldn't look Hinata in the eye, he was too afraid that his own would betray him. "Um...y-yeah, sure, of course." He tried to smile comfortingly but it came out more a grimace as he glanced back down at the shorter spiker before quickly averting his eyes. Hinata's furrowed his brow as a look of confusion clouded his eyes but it disappeared quickly, this was Kageyama he was dealing with. Comfort was not exactly his strong suit.

The last thing Kageyama saw that night before he drifted off to sleep was Hinata's smiling face as they waved goodbye amid a confusion of feelings.

The following morning, day, really...and if he wanted to be totally honest all that week, Kageyama tried to iron out these feelings he was having while attempting to act normally.

Since that evening Kageyama had become aware of his new feelings for Hinata he'd struggled with how to proceed toward him. Behavior turned out to be the easiest part. It was Hinata after all and he found out that despite the intensity of his emotions whenever he was in close proximity to the brat, everything he did was automatic. It was the way their relationship had grown to its current state that made him realize his behavior need not change. However, there did exist a few added...complications...that he'd not expected. For instance, the raging jealousy he burned with whenever the spiker hit any toss other than his. He knew that was a ridiculous feeling since he was not the only setter on the team, but he could not help feeling so possessive. But, Hinata, unbeknownst to him, culled his insecurity after picking up on Kageyama's mood one day after practice (he often had the ability to read the moody crow) and exclaimed that the raven king's tosses were his favorite. He'd delivered the line to Kageyama on the way home, amber eyes sparkling and that stupidly, perfect grin splitting his flushed face. That's when Kageyama discovered another fact about his feelings toward Hinata.

That expression and that declaration went straight to the core of Kageyama's being, starting at the top of his head and making a slow crawl down his spine to finish at his toes. He carried that image of Hinata the rest of the way home, through dinner, and into the shower where he jerked off for the first time, ever, to the face of another man. It wouldn't be the last.

Kageyama was not unused to masturbation, it was a fact of adolescence that boys yanked off and where the need arose, he took care of it. What was surprising was the sheer increase in need. Apparently, the stoic teenager's new emotional state made him constantly horny, the biggest downside to his new found attraction, and invading lewd thoughts could happen at the most inconvenient times, such as the club room when Hinata was changing and laughing and generally looking sexy as hell and Kageyama had to struggle to control parts of himself attempting to greet a room full of boys. Other than that, the relationship between the setter and spiker continued as if nothing had changed.

Kageyama was forced to eventually admit, to himself at least, that he had feelings, strong feelings, for Hinata. He had never considered himself as particularly gay. In fact he had never given much consideration to his sexuality or love at all being too swept up in all things volleyball. When he thought about it, however, it did make some sort of sense. He'd never been interested in dating but he always thought it had been because he'd never found a girl capable of grabbing his attention. Of course he'd found plenty of them attractive in their own right, it's just that none of the ones he'd met lit up his world enough to turn his head. Not like Hinata.

Yet as much as he desired to have Hinata to himself, the tall high schooler kept his feelings private and thanked whoever listened to prayers of gratitude that he was a pro at compartmentalizing. Instead, he resigned himself to enjoying what he could have of his little, energetic friend, while quietly pining away in the isolation of his room. And sometimes the boys bathroom at school.

And so life continued for Kageyama and would have probably continued peacefully if the universe had not seen fit to pile torment upon the unsuspecting love-sick crow.

The second shift in Kageyama's life came the last day of their week-long training in Tokyo.

The two friends had been fighting, or more precisely, they had fought and were now not on speaking terms. Those weeks that they had ceased all communication that had nothing to do with practice were the worst weeks in Kageyama's sixteen years. He wasn't given to sentimental emotional outbursts but there had been times when he definitely felt like curling up in the fetal position and bawling, especially when Hinata flat out ignored him at school. More than once he'd nearly picked up the phone to apologize and he cursed his stubborn pride when he would hang up his phone before hitting the send call button.

Then in a moment, after weeks of individual practice, they pulled off a new move during their last practice game and all the anger and resentment disappeared to be replaced by a greater respect for the other. Kageyama was, at last, able to feel his heart beat again when Hinata pointed that dazzling smile at him once more. However, Kageyama had not been prepared for what happened next.

"I think I have feelings for you." The shorter stated, a soft shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

During the barbecue provided by staff after their final practice match, Hinata had pulled aside his best friend and rival, then confessed his love for the dour-faced king of the court. Kageyama nearly choked on a serving of barbecued pork he'd been finishing. Sitting on a knoll of grass, the late afternoon summer sun beating down on them, and cicadas rumbling from the trees, Kageyama hacked and gasped for air.

Kageyama could only stare, open mouthed, blue eyes wide in astonishment. He had resigned himself to an unrequited love and was totally speechless discovering that his feelings were returned.

Hinata, on the other hand, began to lose confidence the longer Kageyama gaped at him, the blush on his cheeks deepening in color and beginning to spread to his whole face.

Kageyama thought it was the most endearing he'd ever seen his friend.

Hinata repeated himself, just to be clear. "You know...I-I think I lo-love youuu..." He averted his gaze, his face red as a tomato. He began to tremble and he added hastily, "But don't think I'm expecting you to like me back. I just wanted you to know, you know, because we're teammates and all. So...yeah." He ran a small, slender hand through his orange hair causing it to stick up even more than before. Kageyama had been wrong, this was the most endearing he'd ever looked.

"God, how can you be so fucking cute!" Kageyama slapped a hand over his mouth. He had not meant to say that out loud.

It was Hinata's turn to stare in surprise. He sat back on his knees then, the intense burn receding into a shy blush. He ducked his head and glanced up at Kageyama from under long, thick sunlit lashes. Kageyama couldn't breathe again, but this time he wasn't choking. "Does that mean you like me, too?" The blush darkened slightly.

Kageyama's face softened from surprise to a genuinely happy smile, the idea of he and Hinata actually being together sinking in and causing his heart to race with excitement. He understood now that not having said anything had been an act of cowardice though he had tried to justify it and he secretly thanked Hinata for his foolish bravery. At any rate, the setter could not find the words to express his joy at the moment so he decided to act on impulse for once and do something he'd been dying to do for weeks. In one swift motion, he ducked his face to meet Hinata's and kissed him. It was closed lipped, quick, and more than awkward, but also perfect. Hinata, shot back in amazement, amber eyes wide but sparkling. He stared at Kageyama for a moment, processing what had happened then scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Does that make me your boyfriend, now?

"Don't get cocky, dumbass. I haven't asked you out yet." Kageyama grinned wickedly at him, teasing, and relishing the moment.

Hinata's expression turned crestfallen, "Oh." He replied, his head lowered, face darkened, and frown lines formed.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, this guy was too easy. "Hey Hinata, wanna go out with me?"

The little number ten's head snapped up, eyes flashing. He punched Kageyama in the arm.

"Ow! Moron!" Kageyama glared at him.

"I guess you're being a dick is never going to change." He stated, pouting.

Kageyama laughed, he supposed he'd deserved that. He stretched out his hand and gently took the other's smaller in his, intertwining their fingers. "Never." He gently retorted, grinning like a fool and not caring.

Hinata sat, staring at their interlaced fingers, "I suppose not."

"You never answered me." Hinata looked at Kageyama, confusion written all over his beautiful face.

"Will you go out with me?"

Hinata smiled back, gazing into the blue eyes. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Now who's being the dick?" Kageyama chuckled. He wrapped his free hand in soft, orange hair and brought their foreheads together.

Kageyama was pretty sure that, not counting winning the nationals, this would probably the best moment of his life.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you, Kageyama."

-*-

Kageyama soon discovered that if horniness could be described as hungry for your next meal then the level of sexual desire he faced daily for his new boyfriend could be described as an appetite on par with starvation, and it was all because he now had unfettered access to Hinata. It was all he could do not to ravish him every time he was near his amber-eyed, blushing beauty. To Kageyama, Hinata represented the embodiment of a male Venus. It was safe to say he near worshipped him.

No one could have guess the depth of Kageyama's devotion, not even the little ball of volleyball fury. At practice, Kageyama remained the same, always separating the sport from his personal life. But alone, and the adoring raven stole as many alone moments as possible, he treasured Hinata. He was gentle, kind, and attentive. They had taken to eating lunch together even before dating which had included Hinata's jabbering and some practice. Now they spent the majority of time with Kageyama softly touching and kissing Hinata, desperate to discover everything about him. It was never inappropriate, well not completely, but is was sensual and usually left the boys breathless and struggling to regain control of their bodies before returning to class.

They had not gone all the way, yet. That was something that they had not talked about, but Kageyama hoped for it. Not just because of a need to satisfy his lust, but because of a wish to possess Hinata completely and to be possessed in return.

Kageyama could not STOP seeking the shorter, energetic teammate. He craved him, his hands ached to touch him every waking moment. The raven loved everything about his boyfriend, the way smelled after practice, sweat still clinging to his small frame. The way the setting sun caught his amber eyes after practice on their way home and made them shine, magnifying their color. The feel of his hair when he ran his hands through it, curling his fingers through the short curls as he kissed his soft, plump lips. He especially love the sounds that fell from those lips when he touched and kissed the warm body in his arms, making him crazy with want. He loved watching Hinata as he changed in the club room or as he spiked a ball, though he forced himself to focus on other things because Hinata sweating and grinning like a madman after a successful spike made Kageyama nearly pounce on him in the middle of practices.

He also loved being touched. He loved the feel of Hinata's slender fingers as they gripped his hair, shoulders, back and he constantly imagined what it would feel like to have those finders dig into his flesh as he moaned and squirmed in Kageyama's embrace. He loved it when Hinata's amber eyes lit up when he was happy just as much as he loved it when they darkened when he was turned on. He loved the feel of pink lips as they kissed and nipped and sucked places on his neck Kageyama never knew were sensitive until Hinata found them and how they drew out his own moans of pleasure. Kageyama still hated his flightiness and exuberance in all things but loved his persistence and intense energy in volleyball. He still found him irritating when he talked too much but loved the sound of his voice. Yeah, it was safe to say Kageyama was ass deep in love and sinking further every day and he was enjoying every.fucking.inch.

Kageyama had never thought to hide their relationship but both had agreed that advertising it would be a distraction for the team. They made a mutual decision to just leave things alone for the time being. Both boys tried hard to contain themselves while at school. However, the majority of the time they spent together was during school hours so it was only a matter of time before they made a mistake and got caught.

It was one of those moments when, unfortunately, they were discovered by Yamaguchi. It was before practice and they had made it to the club room before anyone else. The sexual tension was high as they changed their clothes, stealing glances at each other, noticing things about the other they'd never paid attention to before. The way Kageyama's shoulders flexed as he removed his shirt or the curve of Hinata's ass as he bent over his bag to pull out his shoes. The air was thick with unsatisfied lust and as Hinata sat on the floor tying his shoes, Kageyama developed an unyielding desire to touch him. Before he considered his actions or his surroundings, he was on the floor in front of his boyfriend, hands cupping his face, and kissing him. The tightness in his chest grew to almost suffocation when, after a moment of surprise, Hinata leaned into the kiss, responding with movements of his own. It wasn't long before small hands wrapped themselves in dark hair and shuddering with desire, Kageyama found his arms wrapping around a tiny waist and pulling the little crow up and flush against his chest. Somewhere in Kageyama's muddle mind he knew they were testing fate with their timing but at that moment whatever rational thought he might have had evaporated when Hinata's tongue found its way into his mouth. Kageyama whined with need as he felt himself growing harder and his hands began to search for bare skin.

They were in the club room, alone with their swelling needs and the momentary shock of unanticipated contact swiftly gave way to want and neither boy could contain himself. The smaller teen had fisted Kageyama's hair in his hands and pulled him into a deeper kiss as the raven pulled Hinata closer. When Hinata had moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, Kageyama all but came in his boxers, already hard and aching. The smaller boy's breath came in rapidly increasing pants as Kageyama's strong, calloused hands ran up Hinata's back, beneath his shirt before sliding down to firmly grip his buttocks. Hinata made an embarrassing lewd sound when those hands pulled him into his lover's lap and caused him to roll his hips into his partners crotch, grinding his hard dick. Kageyama could not help grinning as his kisses hungrily moved from Hinata's mouth to his jaw, and then to his neck where he sucked and nibbled. By this point, the lovers felt on the verge of madness as their lust overtook them.

It was when they were shirtless, Hinata's head thrown back and little whimpering sounds of pleasure pouring from his lips as Kageyama sucked and kissed and tongued his chest, both roughly dry humping each other that Yamaguchi walked in and stopped dead, eyes like saucers and panicked at the scene before him.

The two boys who had, moments before, been in a state of sexual frenzy, now looked looked back at the intruder, the same panicked look clouding sex-flushed faces. They quickly parted, Kageyama practically dropping Hinata to the floor on his ass and Hinata responding with an embarrassed, "Ow! Hey!"

Yamaguchi stood, frozen, not sure what to do.

"Yamaguchi-" Kageyama said, preparing to apologize and explain. The freckled teenager was suddenly brought back to attention and made a move to leave then stopped, abruptly turned as if to stay, then stopped again before hurrying outside, muttering his apologies for interrupting as he closed the door.

The rest of the team arrived shortly after to find Yamaguchi standing outside of the club room nearly hyperventilating. When asked what had happened, he tried to explain with as much finesse as possible while feeling the most awkward he'd ever felt in his entire existence. While none of them were surprised, not a single one wanted to enter the club room at that moment. Seconds later, the two boys who'd been caught in the compromising position, exited, red-face, and avoiding eye contact with their team as they headed toward the gym.

To the astonishment of Kageyama, practice occurred with little to no backlash. There were a few jokes made at their expense by Noya and Tanaka, Tsukishima made a few rude comments, and Diachi lectured them on the importance of keeping their sexual activities separate from club ones. It was Suga, of course, who explained that no one was surprised by their new status and had actually been expecting it. That revelation came as a shock to Kageyama but rather than dwell on it, he decided that it was better than being ostracized, so he went along as though nothing had changed, except he refrained from anymore make out sessions in the club room.

However patience paid off. A few weeks later Kageyama was happily rewarded for his restraint.

The evening following their win against Aoba Jousai, the two crows found themselves in Kageyama's bedroom late at night laughing and rehashing their best plays.

"You were so cool, Kageyama!" Hinata excitedly chirped, breathless and giddy. He sat against the wall on Kageyama's bed in shorts and a t-shirt and stared up at his equally joyful boyfriend who lazily paced his room spinning a volleyball in his hands as they talked.

"Yeah?" Kageyama stopped to look down at him, blushing and smiling. Hinata looked up and smiled, his nose crinkling the way it does when he's at his happiest. It was Kageyama's favorite expression...as of yet. He felt a warmth growing in his belly and his breathing subtly changed from game-winning excitement to desire.

And just like that, the atmosphere changed.

Kageyama could tell Hinata felt it too, his breathing had become a little shallower, a little more...excited. He felt his own breathing start to take on the pant of want as Hinata's eyes roam from the raven's face to his broad shoulders and chest that flexed under his shirt. They slowly traveled the length his boyfriend's body, taking in muscular legs, rough hands, and even pausing briefly on the bulge already shaping in the setters sweats. Hinata licked and bit his bottom lip, grinning.

Kageyama stood before him on display and the first year did not give one fuck. He watched as Hinata's amber eyes began to darken as he drank in the sight before him and even noticed the king's growing erection. He didn't care, he wanted his Hinata to know how much he wanted him, how turned on he made him without even touching him. When Hinata finally looked him in the eye again, biting his flushed bottom lip, Kageyama lost it.

He pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed. Before Hinata could do more than gasp, Kageyama had pinned him to the wall, wrapping the little crow's legs around his waist, rutting him into the wall while kissing him deep and rough. Hinata didn't even bother to put up resistance. He fisted Kageyama's hair and pulled him in even deeper his tongue desperately wrestling Kageyama's and moaning as he furiously bucked his hips against his boyfriend doing anything he could to cause the friction that had his dick achingly hard. They pulled away long enough to breath, hot and heavy, and still humping each other like madmen. Kageyama took the opportunity to attack Hinata's neck causing all sorts of immoral sounds to escape into his ear only encouraging him increase his efforts. Hinata coming undone in his arms very nearly beat the pleasure he felt at crushing Oikawa that day.

Hinata panting and moaning nibbled at the setter's ears before whispering, "I want you." His voice deeper than normal and vibrating against the setter's ear. Kageyama almost blacked out from the thrill and desire coursing through his veins making him so hard he nearly came in his boxers, already damp from the precum soaking them.

"God, fuck, Hinata, don't say shit like that." He whimpered, feeling only slight humiliation that the orange-haired prince writhing beneath him could elicit such a needy response from him.

Hinata pulled back and lifted Kageyama's face so he look him in the eye. He grinned seeing his boyfriend's blue eyes so dilated in sexual ecstasy. "Why not? It's true so why should I hide it?"

Kageyama sighed and sat back, Hinata still in his lap, their activity momentarily on hold. "Because I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean I get the mechanics of it but actual follow through is something I have no experience with." He watched Hinata's face for understanding.

He did, but he replied, "Isn't that what first times are about? A lack of experience?" He was reaching.

Kageyama chuckled despite himself. "I'd never forgive myself if I did permanent damage." He cupped the sweet face in a hand and rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin. "I don't think I could hold back." Hinata gazed up at him obviously disappointed. Kageyama frowned, he didn't want his lover sad, he wanted to make him feel good. _He_ wanted to feel good. He traced Hinata's bottom lip with him thumb, feeling his excitement renewed when the orange tease bit it playfully. He leaned in and passionately kissed him, tugging at the pink bottom lip. "Besides, there plenty of other things we can do in the meantime." He spoke into the kiss, his voice low and dripping with arousal.

The moment revitalized, Hinata growled lustfully and rolled his hips. "Touch me, then." Hooded amber eyes gazed, clouded and desirous into blue and Kageyama stifled a moan as he slowly pulled Hinata's shirt off allowing his hands to travel up his sides and over his chest, thumbing little, pink nipples as his hands passed them. Hinata gasped, smiling, eyes rolling back into his head, and hips moving vigorously in anticipation. Kageyama sat back with Hinata's legs still wrapped around him, determined to observe every reaction. He trailed one finger down the boy's chest as he slipped the other hand behind his waist and palmed Hinata's ass. The shorter crow giggled as the finger slowly sliding down his chest met his belly. There was a sharp intake of breath when that finger found the waistband of his shorts and boxers and pulled, letting cool air mix with the heat that had been building between his legs.

Kageyama pulled Hinata's shorts down as far as they could go in the position he had him, freeing the spiker's erection from its confines, staring at it, his mouth open and nearly drooling in hunger. He had to admit he was impressed with it, Hinata being as small as he was in stature. He felt slender fingers lift his face to meet darkened eyes. "Watch me, Tobio."  
If Kageyama had not been in possession of such a keen sense of self-control, he would have taken Hinata at that moment hearing his given name come from that mouth, with that expression.

Looking deep into the voracious eyes of his lover, he wrapped his hands around Hinata's dick. Hinata gasped, never having felt another human touch him before in that way. Kageyama proceeded to stroke and squeeze and thumb as Hinata rolled and bucked his hips to the movement both quickly finding a rhythm that worked, their eyes never leaving one another. Kageyama kept a firm grip on the ass of the writhing mess moaning before him while Hinata's head and shoulders pressed into the wall, making a shh shh sound as he moved, and giving him leverage to thrust into his boyfriend's hand. One hand dug nails into Kageyama's shoulder while the other palmed the wall next to his head. The setter rolled and bucked too, unable to stop the instinctual response to his mate's constant cries of pleasure. It wasn't long before Hinata's movement became less polished and more erratic as he closed in on his orgasm.

"Nnn...oh~!" Hinata purred. "Shit, Kageyama...I'm gon-gonna...ahhh!" His thrusts were quick and hard and Kageyama pumped and twisted, eager to give his boyfriend all the pleasure he wanted. Hinata's moans grew in volume as an intense sensation flooded his body and gathered in his belly. Kageyama leaned forward, slamming his lips onto Hinata's mouth in an effort to muffle his cries, "It's okay, baby, come for me." He growled into Hinata's mouth continuing to stroke him and rut his own hips, the sounds pouring out of Hinata driving him insane with delicious, tortuous need.

Hinata chanted his name, "Tobio, Tobio" like a prayer,  and Kageyama couldn't help but groan and growl in response, then the felt Hinata's hips thrust deep and hard one last time, a sticky warmth spreading over the raven's hand.

Hinata slumped back against the wall, his chest heaving from the exertion and his face flushed to a soft rose color. He smiled up at Kageyama. "Holy shit, Tobio, I have never felt anything like that before!"

Kageyama rested his head in the curve of Hinata's neck and shifted his hips, his own erection still throbbing between his legs. "Dude, you gotta quit saying my name. I'm hard enough as it is."

He felt movement beneath him as Hinata raised his hands to run them through the dark, silky strands. He giggled. "I got you." Kageyama looked up, blue eyes nearly black with desire. Hinata grinned mischievously. "Can I taste you?"

Confusion clouded the teammate's face briefly before understanding spread across his features. Was he serious? Hinata definitely looked it, biting his lip and watching his beautiful boyfriend. Kageyama's eyes widened and he asked, "Are you sure? I mean that's such a gigantic leap from what we've been doing."

Hinata rolled his eyes wishing Kageyama would be just a little more spontaneous at times and shrugged his shoulders. "It's gonna happen anyway so why wait?" Suddenly he got shy and ducked his head, refusing to look at the setter. "To be honest, I've sorta...fantasized... about it." He said quietly.

An almost animal growl escaped Kageyama's lips and he lifted up the tiny spiker, causing him to yelp, and rolled so Hinata was on top of him, his own feet dangling off the bed. The little wannabe ace shimmied off Kageyama and onto his knees on the floor while pulling up his own pants, then gave the raven's legs a little tug, indicating he wanted him to scoot toward him. Kageyama complied, his breathing coming in quick rasps as Hinata's warm finger easily slipped off sweats and underwear alike, the setters own large erection bouncing free and twitching as the cold air accosted it.

Kageyama pushed himself up on his hands and ran a hand through the orange hair. "You don't have to do this." He really wanted to know Hinata was okay with this before they started. "I _want_ to." Hinata grinned back, stressing the word and relieving Kageyama of all insecurity. He watched with wide, hungry eyes as Hinata at first palmed his cock, then gave it a few slow strokes. He inhaled ragged breaths as the smaller boy rose up on his knees and lowered his face. He grinned once up at Kageyama, making his dick jump in anticipation seeing the greedy expression on Hinata's face. Then he felt wonderful, blissful, heavenly warmth as the orange head proceeded to bob over his erection. After all the foreplay and sexual frustration of the last few months, it didn't take Kageyama long to feel that familiar boiling in his stomach. He was doing his absolute best not to grasp a handful of orange hair and repeatedly thrust into Hinata's mouth. Instead he gently stroked his head and moaned encouraging words to him as he was sucked, very literally, into near unconsciousness.

"Fuck. Shouyu, I'm gonna come. I'm-I'm gonna come!" He was trying to warn him so he'd have enough time to lift off but the determined little guy refused to stop even when Kageyama dropped onto the bed, his back arching and he released, riding out his climax until the stars he saw dissipated and his vision returned. For a while he just laid in bed, pants around his ankles and his dick becoming flaccid against his stomach, catching his breath and thanking whatever gods were listening in the heavens.

This was definitely the best moment of his life. Fuck Oikawa.

He sat up and pulled up his pants while Hinata downed leftover juice. "Sorry about that." He said, blushing, unable to look in the amber eyes. Hinata turned to him, eyebrow raised, "What for?"

"You know?" Kageyama replied, embarrassed and unable to say the words.

"Oh, you mean for coming in my mouth?" Hinata shrugged and finished his juice. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself and I didn't want to ruin your fun. Besides, I've tasted worse."

Kageyama stared at him for a moment, caught off guard by the young teen's forwardness, then burst out laughing. "Hinata, you have no shame. Who'd have thought you were so pervy." His boyfriend grinned back at him. "I'm a 16 year old boy who's no stranger to porn. Besides, it's not shameful when it's with you." His words were earnest and Kageyama felt his chest swell. He pulled Hinata up off the floor. "Let's go take a bath."

Later that night, clean and tired from all the excitement, both volleyball and sexual, Hinata and Kageyama lay in bed, the setter holding his beloved spiker. That night both slept as peacefully as they ever had.

And thus, the third shift in Kageyama's life happened.

-*-

They had only been dating a few months when Hinata dropped a bomb in Kageyama's lap that sent him reeling. It was a month before Nationals and everyone was on edge, this being Karasuno' first time in the tournament in several years.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Kageyama was near panicking. He had thought everything was progressing well between them. They were happy and their relationship had no effect on their playing nor was the team affected. So why do this? Why now? What had happened?

Hinata looked back at his setter with wide eyes, fearful and uncertain and Kageyama was so confused and a little scared at this point. Hinata replied "I'm not breaking up. I want to pause our relationship so we can give one hundred and ten percent to practicing for nationals." 

"Are you insinuating that my concentration isn't at peak because of us?!" A dangerous aura began to grow around the raven setter and his eyes took on a dark hue, and not the sexy kind. The dark-haired setter was rarely panicky but at this moment he felt as if he might lose it if Hinata didn't start making sense.

"Dammit, Tobio, you know what I mean!" Hinata's voice was desperate. "I'm trying to be mature, here."

"Well, don't, dumbass! It doesn't suit you." Kageyama pouted, his eyes begging Hinata not to do this.

"Bakageyama! Don't be stubborn! I'm only suggesting a break until after Nationals and then we can resume things as they are, only with more free time to focus on us and...other things." Hinata gave him a smile meant to be encouraging.

Kageyama grimaced and sighed, "Fine. But just until Nationals!" None of this was making sense but he wanted Hinata to be happy so he didn't push it. If this was what he needed...well, then Kageyama would just have to suck it up. It was only until Nationals, after all.

Right?

Hinata rose on his tiptoes and kissed him passionately. "Until Nationals."

-*-

The days passed, practices were held and exams were taken. Then, finally, Nationals.

Kageyama was excited for many reasons. He was excited for the game. He was excited to have Hinata back in his arms. He wanted so very badly to make him his and planned on it.

However, Nationals came and went and to Kageyama's utter despair, the two never did reunite.

 


End file.
